This invention relates to a steering knuckle arrangement, and more particularly, the invention relates to a pin and bearing arrangement for a steering knuckle.
Steering knuckles are secured to axle beams by pins. The pins may be tapered and received within a tapered hole in the axle beam to axially locate the pin relative to the axle beam. Alternatively, the pin may have a slot or groove cut in the body of the pin received within the hole to receive a draw key that may axially and rotatably locate the pin relative to the axle beam. A draw key boss is formed on the axle beam and a hole is drilled and tapped in the axle beam to receive the threaded draw key.
Bushings are typically pressed into the knuckle to receive the pin. Alternatively, bearing assemblies may be arranged within opposing bores on either side of the steering knuckle. The bearing assemblies are axially located against shoulders that space the bearing assemblies from the outer surfaces of the axle beam about the hole. A pair of nuts may be threadingly received on either end of the pin to urge the bearing assemblies against the shoulders. A lubricant seal is arranged between the bearing assemblies and the surfaces of the axle beam. Caps may be secured to the outer portions of the knuckle to enclose the bearing assemblies. Lubricant is inserted into the bearing cavities through zerk fittings in the caps.
Prior steering knuckle assemblies can be rather complex utilizing many components. Furthermore, installation of the steering knuckle onto the axle beam may be difficult in that each bearing assembly must be independently adjusted. Furthermore, lubricant must be periodically added to the bearing cavity. Therefore, what is needed is that improved steering knuckle assembly.
The present invention provides a steering knuckle assembly including an axle beam having an end with spaced apart first and second surfaces and a hole extending therebetween. A knuckle includes spaced apart first and second cavities that have first and second bores respectively adjacent to the first and second surfaces. A pin assembly is disposed in the hole. That pin assembly includes first and second ends, one of which may be a knot and the other which may be a head. The ends are disposed within the cavities to secure the knuckle to the axle beam end. First and second bearing assemblies are disposed within first and second bores and about the pin. The bearing assemblies engage the surfaces when the nut is tightened on the pin body to produce a compressive force urging the bearing assemblies into engagement with the surfaces of the axle beam.
In this manner, the draw keys and separate adjustment of the bearing assemblies of the prior art may be eliminated. The present invention also utilizes lubed for life bearings containing seals that retain lubricant within the bearing assembly such that the zerk fittings on the cap may be eliminated. Alternatively, the invention may provide an extended lube arrangement extending the period between service. Accordingly, the above invention provides an improved steering knuckle assembly.